Just The Girl
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [MirokuSango OneShot] It was obvious to every one but her that she was Just The Girl he was looking for.


Suppageness doods,

This is my first Miroku/Sango story..**EVER** so, it may not be that good. Iono, this kind of just came to me while I was listening to the song _Just The Girl_ by The Click Five and...it was intentionally supposed to be shorter than what it turned out to be. I guess I went alittle overboard with this. So just as a heads up...It may not be that good...I'm inexperienced with this pairing. And yeah...so...anywaysssss...

You may find the whole set up of this song-fic to be...odd. I'm sure it won't be _that_ hard to follow though. These are kinda just like, cut scenes I made up, in bewteen the lyrics. It's not really like, a continuous thing and...-_sigh_- I'm sure you'll understand what I mean when you read it..._if_ you actually decide to take some time and read it that is. Also, like all song-fics, I suggest you download the song and listen to it as you read this story...yet again, _if_ you actually decide to read it. Although, you may have to play the song over and over again, because I made this _wayyyyy_ too long.

So...here it is, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series/manga known as _Inuyasha_ (although I _do_ own alot of Inuyasha merchandise), nor do I own the song _Just The Girl_ by The Click Five.

**

* * *

**

Just The Girl  
By:  
Mr.CuriosityBunny

OoO

Miroku sighed, rubbing his sore red cheek from his sitting position in the small pond. He was oblivious to the pain radiating from his cheek, as well as the water soaking into his monk robes as his gaze continued to follow the woman he adored, even after she stomped out of his view.

He sighed yet again, rubbing his cheek in a more fondly manner, letting a dreamy smile spread across his lips.

_She's cold and she cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'  
__She pushed me in the pool  
__At our last school reunion _

_

* * *

_

"What are your dreams?"

Miroku looked up from the pot of stew he was stirring in surprise.

"Eh?" The question had startled him from his reverie.

"You know…like, your ambitions…your dreams for life…" He watched as she ducked her head down rather adorably as she continued stumbling over her words.

He kept his gaze on her heart-shaped face, not noticing the pink tint that started to sweep over her high cheekbones before he dropped his gaze down onto his cursed hand. He clenched his hand shut, feeling the prayer beads press into his palm before letting it go limp.

"Well…there's still Naraku—"

"After we defeat him."

Miroku snapped his head up in surprise. He saw her eyes harden and couldn't help but chuckle. She had no doubts about defeating Naraku.

"I want to stay pure," he ignored her bewildered look and continued telling her of his dreams. "I want to stay pure until the woman I love accepts my affection and agrees to marry me. I want to have many children with her and live happily…ever after." He finished softly, gazing into her beautiful magenta eyes.

"Miroku…" his heart pounded in his chest as she leaned in closer towards him.

"…That was a good one."

Miroku blinked, watching as she doubled over in laughter.

"You almost had me there!" she patted his back, gasping every now and then. Miroku watched with a sad smile.

She didn't believe him.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
__Strange as it seems  
__She's the one I'm after

* * *

_

Miroku smiled, feeling her hand come in contact with his face for the tenth time that day. He rubbed his cheek affectionately.

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't want anyone else  
__

* * *

_

Miroku blinked, watching as the two females in front of him whispered to each other. She looked back at him and sighed.

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_

* * *

_

Miroku walked at a leisure pace, watching his other two companions bicker ahead of him in amusement. He turned his amused eyes down to the slender woman next to him, her eyes boring into his own.

"You know," she smiled mischievously.

Miroku listened with curious ears as she leaned in conspicuously.

"Kagome-chan told me that she argues with Inuyasha on purpose. She said she loves seeing him get riled up; it makes him look 'cuter'." She whispered with a light chuckle.

"Is that so…" he trailed off. His eyes softened as he continued to stare down at her, even after her eyes left his.

_She can't keep a secret For more than an hour_

* * *

Miroku panted, leaning against his staff for support. He looked back at his fellow companions with tired eyes, noticing their fatigue as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of the woman he loved. Dirt and grime stuck to her face, she was panting just as much as he was. Yet she continued to look ravishing.

But it was the determination in her eyes that captured him the most.

She wouldn't give up.

He looked towards the group of bear youkai in front of them and narrowed his eyes.

Than neither would he.

_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power_

* * *

"It's not what it looks like!" Miroku protested, leaving the group of village girls he was previously talking to.

"Save it Houshi!" she yelled, completely ignoring his, in her opinion,useless explanations.

Miroku sighed dejectedly. He was completely innocent! All he had been doing was asking a few of the village girls what kind of flowers would "_woo_" a girl more…

Honestly!

Miroku looked down at the assortment of lilacs in his hand with a frown. He stood there for a few minutes, pondering what he should do next. He finally decided, tucking the flowers into his robes carefully and running after her grinning.

He wasn't done yet.

_And the more she ignores me_  
_The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her  
_

_

* * *

_

Miroku twitched periodically, a huge lump on his head, and a huge smile on his face. So he may have to deal with a few bumps and bruises now and then. But at the price of seeing the love of his life half naked…it was well worth the pain.

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feat  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery  
__She's too much for me  
__But I keep coming back for more  
__She's just the girl I'm looking for

* * *

_

Miroku hid behind a nearby tree, watching her every move. He grinned wickedly when he heard her delighted gasp.

Yes, he was truly a genius.

He had set up a little game for her. He left little notes and clues hidden in places and then followed her around, enjoying it when she laughed in triumph, knowing she was getting closer. Kagome-sama had given him the idea, stating that she "_couldn't watch him ruin a perfectly good relationship_". While he thought it was harsh, she said it was the truth.

Miroku sweat dropped.

Women…

And angry growl brought his attention back to the woman of his affections and he gulped. He watched brokenly as she stomped on the flowers he had set on a boulder for her and sighed.

"Houshi-sama, if you think this makes up for all the times you groped me and ten thousand other women, you got another thing coming!" she yelled, stomping out of the small forest.

Miroku sighed again.He was so misunderstood.

_The way she sees it me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone_

_

* * *

_  
"You should just give it up Miroku. You're never gonna get with her at this rate—ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his head, glaring at Kagome. "What was that for, wench!" 

"That was for being such a jerk!" she yelled back.

"Since when did telling the truth make someone a jerk!" he growled in her face.

"Because—"

Miroku sighed. "I can't…you don't understand."

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their argument, both looking back at him in confusion.

_But I can't give up just yet_  
_Cause every word she's ever said  
__Still ringing in my head…_

'_Hentai!' she slapped him hard on the cheek._

'_Get your hands off me!' she growled in anger._

'_Houshi-sama, watch out!' she yelled, running towards him._

'_You better not peek at us…' she threatened menacingly._

'_I thought you were supposed to be a man of the cloth' she snorted._

'…_Miroku…' she blushed._

_Still ringing in my head

* * *

_

Miroku winced when she directed her glare towards him. Maybe he had pushed her too far this time? He gulped.

_She cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

"Now, now Sango…" he laughed nervously.

"Miroku…" she glowered. He took a step back.

"I hope you die alone." She whispered, turning around and leaving him to stand in the clearing alone. His face dropped instantly.

_Knows just what to say_  
_So my whole day is ruined_

Miroku sighed, his gaze longing, even after she left.

"Sango…"

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery  
__She's too much for me  
__But I keep coming back for more

* * *

_

"Why?"

Miroku looked up at the sound of the whispered question.

"Why what?"

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't want anyone else_

"Don't play games with me Miroku…"

"…Never…" he whispered.

_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me  
__But I keep coming back for more_

"Why don't…you ever give up on me? There are so many other girls out there, who are much more prettier—"

"Never."

_Oh, I keep coming back for more_

"But…why?"

Miroku smiled.

_She's just the girl I'm look for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

"It doesn't make any sense to me." She frowned.

Miroku smirked. "It doesn't have to."

_I'm looking for_

"It does for me!" she pouted.

Miroku sighed. "Why must you question my intentions?"

_I'm looking for_

"Because most of the time they aren't pure."

Miroku grinned.

_I'm looking for_

"Just tell me why." She demanded softly.

Miroku blinked. "Why what?" he asked innocently.

She smiled. "Tell me why…you love me…the way you do…" she blushed.

Miroku smiled, his eyes softening. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Because, my dearest Sango," he whispered into her ear. "You're…

**_Just the girl I'm looking for_**

**_

* * *

_**

There you have it doods. My attempt at a Sango/Miroku fic.Was is good? Was it bad? Was it awful? Is it flame worthy?

If you must know, I'm a stickler for flames. But, if you are going to flame me, all I ask is that you don't simply flame and say 'this sux' or 'this was the worst Sango/Miroku story ever'. If you're going to flame me, then atleast put some passion into it. Explain to me in detail why you hated it, what was the worst part about it, and how I'm such a bad writer. Also, I ask that you make it as harsh as humanly possible.

If you're going to flame me, then I suggest you do it right.

Laterness doods  
>)


End file.
